Buff
by gryffindormischief
Summary: Harry deals with the aftermath of Ginny's night out.


A/N: this prompt made me giggle

* * *

"Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

Ginny mumbled something into her – well actually _Harry's_ – pillow and flopped onto her stomach, further exposing her freckled back and bum… _oh God._

Harry scratched his head, squeezing his eyes closed and taking deep, calming breaths, "Uh, Gin?"

With a grumble, the sleep-mussed chaser rolled over onto her stomach, luckily, _or unluckily_ , keeping her bosom covered…mostly, "Can't you just enjoy the fact that your girlfriend is au naturel in your bed and move on?"

Sighing and trying to think of _anything_ but enjoying the fact that his girlfriend was currently wearing nothing but a sheet, "I- why are you here?"

Sitting up, sheet pressed to her chest, Ginny slurred, "'m feeling decidedly _unwanted_ right now, Mr. Potter."

Slipping off his work robes in an attempt to distract himself, Harry shot a glance toward Ginny, "I swear that is _not_ the issue right now, this was just…unexpected?"

Harry stepped towards the bed, stumbling over clothes – Ginny's Harpies kit, and sat down, springs creaking, to start untying his high-topped regulation Auror boots. Ginny slid back down and turned on her side to face him, "I, mmm, might have had a lil' bit too much to drink with th' team."

Sniffing subtly, Harry guessed it was much more than a 'lil' bit', but let it go, "So you came here starkers?"

Ginny snorted, "Of _course_ not...I jus' didn't want to go home t'mum and dad."

Nodding slightly, which Ginny didn't see because her eyes had drifted closed again, Harry continued his soft interrogation, "I get why you're here, but the dress…or _lack_ there of?"

Smacking her lips, Ginny cracked one brown eye open, "M' clothes smell like death."

Harry's loud guffaw rang out through the dark, quiet flat, as he stood, gathering the pungent garb strewn across the dark wood floor before disappearing into the bathroom. After completing his nightly rituals and stripping down to his pants, Harry flipped the light off and grabbed his pillow, intending to sleep on the couch.

Although she had given a pretty convincing impression of being dead to the world, Ginny's hand shot out and gripped Harry's pillow tightly, preventing him from his departure, "Where d'you think you're goin' Potter?"

Letting out a short laugh, Harry ran his fingers over Ginny's head, her eyes closing in bliss, "I'm going to leave you in here and sleep on the couch."

" _Why_? Th' bed is _so_ big and I'm _so_ tiny," Ginny whined.

Harry sat down, lacing his fingers through hers, "Gin, you're –," he cleared his throat, " _naked_ and pissed, and we haven't, and you – it's just better if I'm not in here."

Ginny scoffed, narrowing her eyes menacingly, "Just get in the bed, Potter."

Defeated, Harry shifted off the bed and pulled the blanket down, leaving the sheet as a barrier between himself and Ginny's bare skin. He lay on his back, slipping his glasses of and placing them on his night table, arms folded across his chest stiffly as he tried to keep a safe distance.

"I can practically hear your teeth grinding over there," Ginny muttered.

Harry rolled his eyes affectionately before shifting uncomfortably, trying to find a restful position.

Ginny started fumbling around, " _Bloody_ tangled in th' _bloody_ sheet – " but finally propping herself up on a wobbly elbow, "Jus' roll on your side n' spoon me."

Face reddening, Harry laughed nervously, "But you- you're-"

Impatient, Ginny shuffled closer and threw her arm across Harry's bare chest, settling her head on his shoulder, "Now put your arm 'round me. Sleep time."

Obediently, Harry slipped his arm underneath her, trying, and mostly failing, not to touch her anywhere inappropriate. Eventually, Ginny's breaths started to even out as she lingered between awake and asleep.

Harry smiled softly and placed a kiss on Ginny's damp hair, closing his eyes, finally relaxed, "G'night, Gin."

She answered by nuzzling closer, but broke the silence moments later, "Bloody hell, I can still smell my kit all the way in here."


End file.
